No Reason For Living
No Reason For Living is the sixteenth case of the game and the fourth one to take place in the district called Money Mile Plot: Winters start today and it was a early morning shift the temperature was like 17 degree celcius .On today's duty it was Hasuro's turn to solve all the case without anyone help because Jones was sick and Julian was out of city with his boyfriend Adrian Aston. A women called the police that a men was found dead in his BMW car. When they reached their he was in the car shot by something In his both eyes. After the collected the body and evidence they send the body to autopsy.The woman who called was the victim's friend Kayla Peterson. She was interrogated she said that he was really good person he never harm anyone. Afternoon came and the temperature set to 28 degree celcius .Hasuro take out his jacket from his clothes. The rest of suspects was the Victim's Office workers. Meera Kat and Rozetta Pierre They talked to all of them and they said that he was a great owner of the office and he always think big for his company. In Chapter 3 Meera informed that her lava project has been stoled and that cleaver killer wants to use the project to set fire on all the Money Mile. Meera said that when the killer will know how to use lava he will definitely set fire on all the Money Mile for sure. Hasuro along with the team investigated the Lava site and they found a threat that If you will not give me that project i shall kill you.It was a suspicious person who sent the threat to Meera. But the Killer already have taken it what is the reason to fear know. In the end the arrested Kayla Peterson for the murder she first said how could I harm a great person. But after admitting she said that this victim is a monster . This victim was known as the Ruiner of the world because in London he killed 25 people wearing a costume. In New Zealand he demolish 120 houses . In Switzerland he destroyed 100 hospitals and in the last he destroyed black forest in Germany. Kayla said that these type pf people should not live in our world. She said that he ruined the poor peaple houses and he ruined the black forest. He ruined the hospitals so the poor can not get the cure. Because the mostly people whose houses hospitals were ruined were poor Judge Hall sentenced her to 6 years in jail with a chance of 4 years in parole Victim: Kevin Fetcher (found dead in his car shot in his both eyes) Murder Weapon: Rifle Killer: Kayla Peterson Suspects: Kayla Peterson Victim's Friend Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows rifle shooting * The Suspect has ashtma * The Suspect uses insect repellent Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has a oil stain on their clothes Meera Kat Artist Suspect's Profile * The Suspect has ashtma * The Suspect uses insect repellent Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has oil stain on their clothes Kurt Lewis Office Worker Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows rifle shooting * The Suspect has ashtma * The Suspect uses insect repellent Jacob Gilbert Rich Boy Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows rifle shooting * The Suspect uses insect repellent Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has oil stain on their clothes Rozetta Pierre CEO of Dreamlife Suspect's Profile * The Suspect knows rifle shooting * The Suspect has ashtma * The Suspect uses insect repellent Suspect's Appearance * The Suspect has oil stain on their clothes Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile * The Killer knows rifle shooting * The Killer has ashtma * The Killer uses insect repellent * The Killer has oil stain on their clothes * The Killer has green eyes Category:All Fanmade Cases